


Baby Girl

by HarveysHoe



Category: Suits (TV), Suits - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Bedroom, But also, Cheating, Cute, F/M, Fandom, Fluff, Hot Sex, ITS 2 AM, Kink, Lawyers, Not a lot tho, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sorry mike, Straight Sex, Suits, Swearing, Top!Harvey, baby girl - Freeform, bottom!Rachel, fluffy Harvey, hachel, harchel, harvey is sleepy, i love tags, i ship them so much, lots of fluff, lots of smut, maleXfemale - Freeform, mentions of Mike Ross, not really - Freeform, not sorry tho, otp, rarvey, relationship, sleepy Harvey, sleepy drabble, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: Rachel likes to appreciate Harvey's good looks when he's asleep and can't tell her off for staring. She also likes the part when he wakes up and fucks her nice and hard. Mike who?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 2am right now. I wrote this in fifteen minutes. I love them. I don't want any hate okay I'm tired therefore Harvey is tired but smut is great and I hope y'all enjoy it. Please leave NICE comments, I'm a fragile being.

Harvey is asleep on his front, his head turned away from her, one of his arms bent at the elbow, laying beside his head on the pillow, hand and fingers limp above his hair. The only sound in the otherwise silent room is the sound of his even breaths and she watches the rise and fall of his shoulders. She knows this is wrong - this is all _horribly_ _wrong_ and she should be happy enough with Mike but she isn't and she cares for Mike, she does, but there's something that keeps pulling her towards the Senior Partner beside her and she feels bad every time she lets Harvey back into her bed. Rachel knows why this happens; because after this happens, after they...

He grunts quietly, the noise muffled by the pillow and his head turns until he is facing her. Before she can stop herself, she finds her fingers slipping through the dark locks of his bed-headed quiff - the strands of brown hair now soft to the touch after the shower they shared together hours ago.

Rachel loves his face.

Especially when he's asleep with his features softened, young and fragile like he was back when she first met him. The minute he is swallowed up by the waves of slumber, his cocky façade and the stern frown lines in between his eyebrows disappear and she gets to appreciate that he _is_ young and he _is_  frathole - no matter his title at the firm and no matter how many hours he puts in at the gym.

Rachel loves his body.

Her eyes travel from his content face to the columns of his neck. She never realised just _how_   _attractive_ necks could _be_ until she marked a hickey onto Harvey's for the first time. His neck is wide and powerful, the muscles forming a strong V-shape and the sounds he makes when she marks the skin there are beautiful to her ears.

Manicured finger nails scratch lightly from the back of his neck to his shoulder blade, her fingers pushing under the covers to massage his lower back.

She hears him moan and smiles, looking up at his face just in time to see his eyes open, hazel orbs focusing on her after a few moments of adjusting to the darkness. There's a clicking sound and the lamp on his side brightens the room.

She is met with a charming grin, hooded eyes and bed head: _sleepy Harvey._

"You okay, baby?" He whispers hoarsely and Rachel sighs contently at the name, smiling and snuggling into her pillow with a nod.

"Just thinking about how handsome you are," she mumbles, smiling wider when he blinks sleepily at her and reaches over to wrap his hand around her hip, pulling her to him.

"Mmh, really?" He purrs, rolling on top of her and planting his elbow beside her head, holding his weight. Rachel smirks up at him and pinches his cheek with her fingers.

"You look sleepy," she mumbles, laughing quietly. "So cute. I like fluffy Harvey," she says and she swears he pouts before nipping at her jaw with his teeth lightly, giving her a playful growl in return.

"M'not cute, I'm tired and I have to share a bed with a goddess; it's not as easy as one may think," he says, "every time I see you, a _certain part of my body_ gets _excited_ ," he whispers against her ear.

Rachel moans quietly and her legs fall open the minute his fingers venture along her hip bone. He settles himself comfortably in between her legs and rolls his hips. She arches against him and reaches up to bury her fingers in his hair, tugging his head down.

They kiss and Rachel loves being reminded how amazing he is at this. His tongue traces her lower lip and she gasps quietly into his mouth, one of her hands sliding down to the back of his neck, holding him to her.

Her legs have bracketed themselves around his waist, heels of her feet digging into the skin just above his ass.

"Harvey..." She breathes, grinding her crotch against his hard cock. He makes a low noise in the back of his throat and grinds back, their hips rolling together as one.

_She needs him constantly. No matter the time nor the place, she always needs him. Always wants him._

Rachel looks into his eyes and he stares back, his eyes now a foggy brown, dark and filled with so much lust she whimpers.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispers, mouthing slowly along her jaw to her neck, "and _mines_ ," he murmurs, glancing up at her once he reaches her collarbones.

He grabs one of her breasts with one of his big hands and pushes her nipple to the side with his thumb, rolling it until it bevokes pebbled and achingly hard and then grinds his hips down.

 _Hard_.

"Ha- _ARVEY_!" Rachel shudders, the muscles in her abdomen trembling with pleasure. "Please, _please_ Harvey- please..." She keeps repeating, struggling to find words.

He grins and raises an eyebrow. "Please what?" He asks quietly, giving her an innocent face and she glares at him.

"If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to finish myself off in the bathroom, mister, don't think I wo- oh you sonofabitch, _yess_..." She rambles, moaning at the feeling of the head of Harvey's cock pushing into her.

"You talk too much," he chuckles, earning another glare. That is until he plants his hands on either side of her head and slowly pulls most of his cock out of her before slamming into her completely.

Rachel chokes on a breath and both of her hands grip onto his shoulders like a vice, her eyes fluttering closed. "Mmh... More, Harvey..."

He stays like that, buried inside of her, looking down at her face. "Look at me," he growls lightly.

Scoffing, Rachel opens her eyes and looks at him. "Move. _Now_." She orders.

Harvey pouts and licks a stripe along her shoulder, muttering: "bossy pants," under his breath. Then he pulls out and thrusts back into her cunt with a groan.

Her eyes close again and Harvey buries his face in her neck, tucked away as he continues to thrust into her over and over again.

His lips wrap around her left nipple (the most sensitive one) and sucks before blowing over the bud. She loves the small sounds he makes every time he fucks into her, _little husky puffs of breath_ against her ear, turning her on even more.

Harvey feels her clench around him and his hips stutter slightly before going back to their rhythm. He shakes his head. "Bad girl," he snarls into her ear, tugging her ear lobe into his mouth.

Rachel scratches red lines along his upper back and shivers run along her spine, crying out when she feels him pick up the pace, pounding her into the mattress like a machine.

" _Fuck_ , baby girl," he purrs and Rachel kisses him because shit, that _name_ and his _voice_ and-

"Fuck me, you're dick- ngh... Harvey, _Harvey_... Yes right _there_ \- oh my god," she nearly sobs, a mixture of emotion and pleasure boiling inside of her.

Harvey gives her _his_ smile and she does tear up because-

"Baby, I'm gonna- _fuck_ , oh fuck I can feel you, you're so _tight_ , Rachel," he gasps, his voice raw and chesty.

She feels herself right there yet she can't push herself over and the pleasure keeps building and _building_ and-

The press of Harvey's finger against her clit and she's screaming, _screaming_ his name, rolling her hips like her life depends on it, completely out of control of her own body as her orgasm sends waves throughout her body.

It pushes Harvey on and his thrusts become powerful, grunting like a feral animal against her neck, his arms tensing, hands fisting the covers.

Rachel comes down from her high and breathes slowly, opening her eyes and reaching up to hold his head in her hands, bringing his face out of her neck, her brown eyes meeting his hazel ones, a single strand of peppermint smelling hair falling over his eyes, his lips parting in a slight moan.

"That's it," she moans, feeling his cock pulse inside of her.

Harvey's thighs begin to tremble and Rachel knows he's close, leaning up and kissing his neck before biting down on his shoulder.

She feels him explode inside of her then, his hips speeding up even faster before coming to a halt. She drops her hands to his ass and holds him inside of her while he fills her up with his cum.

His shout is hoarse and his face falls to her neck again, his hips still pumping.

They lay like that for a while before Harvey pulls out of her ever so gently and holds her to his chest, protecting her, protecting what's his and Rachel tears up again because:

"I love you," she whispers against his collar bone, swallowing the lump in her throat.

She feels him smile and she feels him squeezing her a little, feels his lips on her forehead and feels them move against her skin.

"I love you too, baby girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forgot to vote and comment! (Nicely, please and thank you my lovelies)


End file.
